


Beauty

by lovehateau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Husbands, Husbands in love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, SO MUCH FLUFF YOU'D WANT TO PUKE, just...husbands loving each other, louis appreciating harrys beauty, louis being in love with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehateau/pseuds/lovehateau
Summary: Louis loving Harry, what's new?





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a drabble I wrote years ago. It originally came from wattpad but I'm importing it here now :--) Anyways, here's some larry loving for all of y'all. This Larry drought sure needs it :P

Louis grunts as he shuffles on the bed, the rays of the sun shining harshly directly to his face. He huffs, then slowly peels his eyes open, squinting as the light hits his eyes. He moves away then, turning his back towards the window, causing him to face a sleeping Harry, all with his mouth hanging open and drool dripping on his pillow. Louis snorts, bringing a fist to his eye to _hopefully_  remove the sleepiness from his eyes.

He lives for mornings like this, where he could just lie down and admire Harry from this distance. Their lives have been so busy and fast paced that Louis doesn't even have time to sit and just talk to Harry properly. It's always  _work work work_  so sleep is the first thing they think of after their short talk on the dining table.

Harry is beautiful. there's no lie in there. When they first met, Louis was so captured with Harry's beauty that he decided to make a shitty excuse just to get a picture with him, thinking he'd never see him again. 

There are times where Louis gets insecure and starts questioning himself if he really does deserve Harry, but Harry, he'll always be there for Louis. As soon as the thought even tries to worm its way into his mind, Harry's always there to turn it down, even unknowingly. Just the small things remind Louis that what they have is something he deserves. What they have is enough.

Louis literally could not believe how lucky he is for being with Harry. He's patient, so  _so_ patient with Louis, and he puts others first before him and he knows the right words to say every time and Louis could go on with all the great things Harry is, but he'll take a while.

Louis moves closer to Harry, getting a closer look at his face. it might seem creepy, to anyone, but, well, no one will ever know but Louis. 

(and Harry, if he wakes up aany timenow)

As if on cue, Harry's mouth closes and he moves a little, and his eyes slowly open. 

It's quiet for a while. Louis was watching Harry while Harry was taking in his surroundings. Then, after a moment, Harry raises an eyebrow, his eyes landing on Louis.

"Hi." Louis whispers.

Harry clears his throat and rasps a, "...hey."

"Marry me." Louis asks, a little bit louder.

Harry chuckles, slow and languid. He raises an arm and taps the ring on his ring finger. "Afraid I can't. I already did."

Louis pushes himself up and places a small kiss on the side of Harry's mouth. "Marry me again."

Harry shakes his head fondly and pulls Louis on top of him, closing his eyes shut. "Go back to sleep, you goof."

Louis laughs lightly and closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, his head on the side so his ear is placed directly on Harry's chest, so he doesn't miss the small "Of course I'll marry you again." from aHrry.

And with that, they fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how cuddling works


End file.
